My Neighbor Totoro: DBZ style
by beijita no onna no ko
Summary: very cute!! if you have never heard of Totoro, its a japanese anime about a very funny forest spirit. IT's GREAT!


It's me again.Zeanna. if you have watched Tonari No Totoro (My Neighbor Totoro) or heard of it.then this should be funny. If you haven't then its basically just a japanese child's fairy tale of a forest spirit. It's sooo funny and cute ^-^ Oh, by the way, Gohan is about 8 years old and Goten is about 4. I know its far from accurate, but that's the way the real story is. ENJOY! Chapter 1 "The Dust Bunnies" Goku, young Gohan, and even younger Goten, riding in an old, fairly tattered car travel through the rice fields together, carrying all they've known they're whole lives. Moving to this new home made them so overwhelmingly happy that they have even been singing cheerful songs all the way from the beginning. Goten and Gohan stick their heads out the window, gazing at the people working the patties of japan's most abundant food source. They smile, having the time of their lives, as Goku waves to his new neighbors. Finally, after a few hours of endless countryside, they arrive at their destination. a house that, without a second glance, needs some fixing up. Goku parks the car and starts unloading right away. Gohan and Goten race out of the car, their childish instincts kick in, as usual, as they run through the soft, green lawn. "WEEE!" Gohan exclaims joyfully. They tumble through the grass, jumping around like Indians, patting their mouths. Running over to the front porch, what's left of it anyway, they push on the rotting, white, pillars of wood playfully, laughing as it sways unsteadily. "Alright you two, let's get to work!" Goku calls out, unloading the tatami mats and dresser from the car. "You kids go find out where the attic is, ok?" "Yeah!!!" Goten and Gohan exclaimed, waiting to help. Racing inside, hurriedly taking off their shoes, the energetic, smiling, boys examine the house for doors, most of the time not even getting close. "It's not in here!" Gohan opens up the divider shudders of the living room. "Nope, not in here," Goten, not far behind, mirrors his older brother. "Not under here!" Gohan throws a rug out of the way. "Not under here," Goten picks it up, placing it back where it began, just to throw it back in the same spot. Suddenly, Gohan stops, facing an obvious door just inside the entrance. "We found it Daddy!" Gohan yelled happily, opening it slowly. All is quiet. "It looks dark up there," Gohan stated, staring into its abyss, wondering if he should have a looksie. "I'm not scared," Goten hugs his brother's leg, swallowing hard. A faint sound is heard, like that of a few mice scurrying to find their holes in time. Gohan starts walking up the steep, creaking, steps, followed by his younger, clumsier, brother who can hardly make it up one of them. As soon as the both of them reach the top.."AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they scream to scare away any evil in the dark room. Goten, notices little, tiny black fuzzes fly into a hole in the wall. Stumbling, Gohan runs to the old, window, having trouble with the lock. Flinging it open, he turns around cautiously. "See, there's nothing here." Gohan reassures Goten softly. Standing up, chest out, "I was never scared."  
  
"Hey down there!" Gohan waves to his dad, almost causing him to drop a large box. He ran downstairs to help, leaving Goten alone. The little boy stares, standing as still as possible at the exact same spot the fuzzes fleed to. Walking over to it slowly, he realizes one of them is floating through the air. Eyes wide open, heart beating faster than ever, smiling hard....WHAM!!! Goten smacks his hands together, trapping the, whatever it is, between his little hands. "GOHAN, GOHAN, LOOK WHAT I HAVE!!!" he screams at the top of his lungs, hurrying down the stairs, but only able to go so fast. For the step spaces are about as big as his legs! Jumping giddily with extreme excitement, he finally finds his brother and father. "LOOKIE!!" He turns the corner to see an old, wrinkly face in front of him. "Ah!" scaring almost the living feces out of the poor child. "Hahaha, it's ok son. This is Nannny. She has come to help us," Goku announces. Ignoring his father and the scary lady, Goten, bouncing on each foot, he runs to Gohan. "What are you doing?" he asks, confused. Goten opens his clasped hands only to reveal that there is nothing there but black soot! "WHA?!" he gasps. "OH my goodness! Look at you. You're covered in dust!" "But.but I saw a dust bunny!" Goten exclaims. "REALLY!! Like the ones in our picture books??!!!" Gohan questions, anxiously. "Eh.." Nanny answers. "Dust bunnies." She pauses. "Oh, I'm so glad you have house spirits. Once we show effort and get this place cleaned up, they'll see how hard we work and move on to another house." "REALLY?!" the boys shout in unison. "Well, let's get to work" Goku urges, smiling. 


End file.
